Electric oven is a kind of kitchen appliances used for food baking by consuming electric energy to convert into heat energy. At present, there are many kinds of electrical appliances, such as electric ovens, which have their own advantages and disadvantages. However, it has many disadvantages, such as poor multi-purpose function performance, large volume, low heating efficiency and slow heating. The current electric heating food appliances, especially for the barbecue utensils, cannot aim at the specific shape and the certain features of the food when the food is heated, to change the way food is placed and heated.
For example, only a single way to put the food flat or a single way to hang the food to be heated, therefore, the scope of its application is limited. For example, the existing electric oven is generally only equipped with one door, the food needs to be put into the oven to roast with the door closed. It's hard to put assistive accessories such as long skewers into the oven for BBQ, so it's difficult to operate and not convenient to use; As for the current BBQ appliances, it is often with an open structure, so it's difficult to keep the food in a good closed cavity, so heat loss is relatively large, and cannot do other closed type roasting; the above mentioned two kinds of roast modes contradict each other, so it is difficult to combine the two modes together.